The present invention relates to a display device for displaying a banner from a moving vehicle, particularly, but not exclusively, a boat.
It is known to display advertisements on banners trailed behind and usually below aircraft. For this purpose the banner is usually attached to the aircraft by a towrope and it may be of simple form as sufficient lift and drag may be obtained from the air moving over the banner itself to maintain the banner extended and flying in a substantially vertical plane. In some cases one or more wind socks have been trailed from the banner to provide further lift and drag. A towrope is not, however, a suitable attachment for a banner for use with a land or water vehicle as the leading end of the banner must be maintained above the surface on which the vehicle moves. Also, when used with a vehicle which travels at a substantially lower speed than aircraft, the movement of a simple banner becomes unstable. This may result in the banner dragging on the ground and tearing if towed from a car, or becoming waterlogged and sinking if towed from a boat. At best the advertisement can become so distorted as to be unreadable.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a display banner which can be trailed from a vehicle such as a boat or car.